


Devotion

by amaranthineefflorescence



Series: Inuyasha (anime) short stories [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: An interruption and a discovery





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters of the anime Inuyasha

_**Devotion** _

* * *

The crystalline cave she found herself in really contrasted her torn and bloodied garments, so in the midst of surveying the area she was mesmerized by the twinkling of that many of mother earth´s treasures, getting pulled in a trance by them as each gem radiated off their own glow and pure, consistent aura. She felt as if she was defiling the place with her presence and wished all her impurities away, feeling unworthy of this enthralling place that she so wanted to reside in, never to leave.

But she halted, examining her disheveled state once again. She had been somewhere before arriving in this bewitching cave...

It hit her then, she had fought for the west before having been brought here. It was her duty after all as a powerful being and the lady of mentioned west. If not for her loyal subjects then for her unchangeable destiny, and uttermost her lord. Of course had it been a difficult task for her,a good-willed and mercyful being at heart, to prepare for the extermination of others. But it had to be done, to ensure a bright future for her loved ones, those who put their faith in her and herself, as well as every other who accompanied them into this.

But for her orenda had always been present, she made up her mind rather rapidly. The thoughts of her companions had her restless and feeling a deep ache for them in her heart. She could not linger here longer as she now had a task. To find them, wherever they were, to feel their auras wrap around her in the caring and loving embrace she so well knew. So she forced herself to stand and began wandering in the only direction she could make out, deeper into the cave, willing herself to hurry in her search for them...

In an unknown realm, far beyond the things any mortal or demon could detect or distinguish from simple illusions of substance like the sky or the clouds. There two pairs of molten gold orbs locked on the image of the women that left the cave just a few seconds prior. There could be words heard, muttered b a strong and soothing voice though you could her a faint chuckle in it as well as he spoke : " _A strong mate she is, indeed, is she not?_ "

 


End file.
